This invention relates to infrared remote control toys and, more particularly, to an infrared remote control toy which needs only a low-capacity power source for starting the electric motor.
Some conventional infrared remote control toys have a motor driving circuit and a logic integrated circuit for controlling the driving circuit. However, in the conventional configuration of such a logic IC and a driving circuit there is always a considerable amount of current flowing from the logic IC into the driving circuit no matter the output of the logic IC is high or low.